The Proposal: Harry and Ginny
by Hazel1396
Summary: Harry is thinking of proposing to Ginny; here is my idea of how it happened


Harry sits staring at the fire unsure how to tell Ginny that he wants to marry her. They had been living at 12 Grimmauld Place for a couple of years and he had decided he wanted nothing more but to live with her and be her husband.

After staring into the fire for a while, Ginny snuck up on him, sitting in the armchair opposite to Harry she says: "Harry, I am going to stay at the Burrow for a week as we are having _another _Weasley get together. Are you joining us? I thought you would like to as you don't have to pretend to be a Weasley like that last few times." She smiles nervously at Harry knowing he still doesn't like crowds of wizards as they still ask about He-Who-Can-Not-Be-Named.

Harry looks at her thinking, a plan starting to form. A plan which he will have to act quickly on it will work. "It depends, when will it happen?" Smiling at the thought of the look she will have if the plan succeeds.

Ginny knowing she has to persuade him if she wants Harry to accompany her, carefully states; "It is tomorrow, Ileave tomorrow morning as I will have to drive down although I don't think I should let Dad get hold of our car again, not after last time -" gently shakes her head after remembering her Dad dancing with glee at the thought of seeing and driving a muggle car "-so I will go pack my bags in a minute so are you coming? If so I will pack your bags" Smiling at her Harry wistfully knowing she will only enjoy the Weasly gathering if he is by her side.

A shocked Harry looks at her, mouth a gape, thoughts running across his mind, plotting scheming hoping. Deciding quickly on the plan knowing that he will now have to act very very quickly. "Tomorrow? Huh. I can't I made plans, someone needs to go to Hogwarts to check into Neville and I promised I would, I dread to think what Luna has him hanging around the castle doing to keep the nargles at bay. So sorry dear -" smiles gently "- but I had better leave now and check in on Ron as he had said he would accompany me tomorrow; looks like he won't". Harry gets up, briskly walks across the room to kiss Ginny lightly on the lips before grabbing some Floo Powder and making a quick escape leaving a startled Ginny in his wake.

Harry Floo Powders his way to the Burrow thinking how quick his time is ticking: just before crashing straight into Mrs Weasley walking to the sofa. "Oh I - I am so sorry" Harry sputters as he blushes to her answer of "Nevermind dear, be thankful I wasn't carrying any food or breakables. Now come sit down and what's this visit all about?" The two sit down and scheme about tomorrow and the future and thinking of the happiness this will surely bring.

Ginny wakes early in the morning to find a very dormant Harry next to her. Wondering what time he actually came home and if she should wake him to wish him a good week and a goodbye. The thoughts quickly turn to wishing and hopes of how she wants himto come with her to the get-together and even still a hope of one day becoming a Mrs Harry Potter; the last thought leaves her slightly flustered and unable to leave the cosy bed but Ginny pulls herself out of the bed reluctlantly knowing she had better get going to be there on time. The whole while Harry lays smiling in the bed thinking of Ginny and waiting for her to depart.

No matter how many times she drives like a muggle, Ginny still can't shake the feeling of unease that the traffic jams and close calls leave her with, she gingerly pulls into the drive of the Burrow hoping she hasn't missed breakfast. Looking around she notices it is quite quiet, only a couple of gnomes making noise in the hedge to her right. Tip-toeing her way into the house Ginny starts to wonder if she came _too_ early and if they are all still in bed. Tip-toeing into the kitchen, she catches a sight which causes her to start as she stands there mouth wide open, dropping the bags she was carrying in, unsure how to react or what to do next.

In the kitchen Harry sits at the table eating toast along with all of Ginny's brothers and Hermoine. Mrs Weasley hovering over them making sure that they all had enough food and Mr Weasley reading the paper. The same scene to which Ginny had stumbled into years ago, when she first met Harry and was eager to attend her first year of Hogwarts. Exactly the same. Right down to the clothes and food.

Harry looks up, smiling, and gets up walking slowly to where his girlfriend is frozen from shock. He kneels down on the ground in front of her taking her hand, causing Ginny to blush all over and become even more startled.

"Ginevera, my Ginny, at this scene years ago I met a teen girl who was too star-struck to even smile at me-" Laughter bursts all around the kitchen "- and here you are reenacting it perfectly. Well that day I first met the girl who would become my girlfriend and today I am meeting my girlfriend who will become my wife, if she wants to?" Harry plucks a ring, a ring that looked like two silver metal entwining trees scattered with diamonds, the trees meeting together at the top to nest a diamond. Ginny looks at him, the ring, _him_. Smiling shyly she whispers "Yes Harry, oh yes" before being taken in a sweeping embrace from Harry soon joined by the others watching with smiles stretching from ear-to-ear. "Now you really are like a brother!" exclaims Ron, answered by groans and laughter.

Harry kisses Ginny on the lips and whispers into her ear "Now our future together can truly start."


End file.
